Cherub: Black Out
by mankymilkshake
Summary: A routine inteligence gathering mission takes an unexpected turn and James, Kerry and Lauren are right in the middle of it. First Fanfic please R and R. Review so I know to carry on writing or not please
1. Chapter 1

**Cherub: Black Out**

Chapter 1: Surprises 

Nathan was woken by the sound of the garage door slamming, he turned over to look at his clock. It was one o'clock in the morning.

"Who could be up at this time" Nathan said to himself. Suddenly a spark of fear shot through his body, what if someone had broken in? He quickly ran to his Dads room only to find the bed empty and not slept in. Panic engulfed his body. Where was his Dad? Why was the garage door slammed? And most importantly who was downstairs?

He slowly crept downstairs being careful not to walk on the creaky steps, his heart pounding so hard he thought it was going to burst from his chest. He entered the kitchen, all the lights were off and it was pitch black. Nathan reached to flip the light switch on but then a wave of common sense hit him and he stopped, of course a light would alert the person in garage to his presence how could he be so stupid, so he felt his way to the garage side door. He was about to open the door when he heard voices on the other side; it was his Dad talking on his mobile.

"Yes everything went as planned, when they wake up in the morning they'll find a surprise waiting for them." A few moments of silence passed as the person on the phone responded.

"No, no one saw us everything went smoothly" Nathan wondered what his Dad was talking about but at least he knew it was his Dad slamming the garage door.

"The Police won't find anything after those things go off" Nathan's Dad chuckled. Police. Alarms were going off in Nathan's head; dealings with the police were never good he learnt that from his mother. Nathan had completely forgotten where he was and before he had time to move the door he was leaning against swung open knocking him to the floor. His Dad came through the door with a look of shock and anger on his face.

"Nathan what are you doing up at his time!" Nathan's Dad shouted angrily.

"I heard the garage door and thought someone was breaking in" Nathan said with a shaky voice, he had never heard his Dad so angry.

"Well it was me I… felt like some fresh air" Nathan's Dad said his voice mellowing out.

"In the car? And who was it you were talking to?" Nathan replied

"Stop asking questions and get back to bed before I really lose my temper" Nathan's Dad said his voice becoming agitated again. Nathan who could hear the anger in his father's voice decided not to carry on and returned to his bedroom. He left his door slightly ajar and continued to listen to his father downstairs. He listened for about half an hour until he heard his father coming up the stairs at which point he closed his door and jumped into bed quickly pulling the covers over him. He heard his father open his door and check on him, his father then went to his own bedroom and shut the door.

Nathan lay thinking about everything that had happened that night and was concerned about what his Dad was doing; he daren't go downstairs to look around now he would have to wait till morning so with all this on his mind he drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Punishment 

James made his way across campus back to his room dripping with sweat and out of breath. I really need to get back in shape he thought to himself. He had just finished his 200 punishment laps Zara had given him for skiving History last week. He thought it was totally unfair as he hadn't missed it on purpose him and Dana had spent the afternoon lying in the sun by the lake and had both fallen asleep. He was going to kill Lauren as she was there with Rat and Bethany and knew he had History after lunch.

The laps were worse than usual as it was the middle of July and it was scorching hot and Dana had finished her laps two days ago which James's friends brought up every five minutes. It was not that James did not have respect for Dana it was the fact he was beaten by a girl and he had hardly seen her recently because he was running laps in his spare time. He saw Bruce walking down the corridor towards him.

"Look who it is the disgrace to male kind everywhere. Finally finished your laps I take it or are you going for a campus record?" Bruce shouted down the corridor.

"I have and I wouldn't let Kerry hear you talk like that or she'd break your legs. Have you seen Lauren by the way?" James replied.

"No she's probably still at the hospital" Brice said

"Hospital?" James said in a confused voice.

"Oh yeah you wouldn't have heard, Bethany broke her leg while helping the instructors out on the assault course."

"Shit. How she do that?" James asked

"She was helping one of the younger kids up onto the high ropes and she fell off. Luckily the safety net caught most of the fall but she hit it right on the edge and was catapulted onto the floor. Zara went mad and has called for an immediate inspection of the whole assault course. Laurens been at the hospital all day she just got back" Bruce answered

"Oh better not have that bigger go at her then. I got to go have a shower see you later" James said

"Ok see you later" Bruce said. James then walked to his room to have a shower but when he opened the door he found Dana sitting on his bed. Wearing a vest and mini skirt.

"At last your back I've been waiting for twenty minutes for you to finish." Dana then pulled him towards her and kissed him. Slightly taken a back James returned the kiss and they stood in James's doorway for ten minutes making out until James's pulled away and said "I really got to have a shower and I better go see how Lauren is"

"Fine if your personal hygiene is more important than me then you're going to be waiting a long time for any more affection from me" Dana said sarcastically then she gave him a peck on the cheek and said "Hope that lasts you" and walked out with a grin on her face. James wasn't worried he knew Dana was only joking and would come round. He had shocked himself at his restraint he would normally be trying to get Danas top off by that point but he did care about his sister even though he would never admit in front of her.

He then went for a shower and made his way over to Laurens room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: ELF

Chapter 3: ELF

"_The fire started this morning when Mr Johnson arrived at work, he is believed to have been killed in the initial explosion along with two other employees. The car plant itself has been completely destroyed nothing is left intact, the gas cylinders that were kept at the back of the factory are thought to have been tampered with which then set off the petrol in the surrounding cars causing secondary explosions throughout the factory. However the police have yet to comment on the situation. This is Simon Dutchel for BBC news, Manchester." _

Nathan was walking home from school with the previous nights events on his mind. He had not had chance to look round this morning because his Dad was around and he didn't want to risk getting caught, but his Dad always went out in the evenings so he could look then. Nathan turned into his road; he lived on a fairly wealthy street in Manchester with his Dad his Mum died 2 years ago in an accident during an environmental awareness protest at the new housing development on the other side of town. It was a peaceful protest but things turned nasty when a fight broke out between the protesters and builders, Nathan's mother was caught in the middle and took a blow to the head and died of a brain haemorrhage two days later. His Dad never got over it and blamed the government for building the estate in the first place and then things got worse when they came back last year and started planning to finish the development. Nathan was worried what his Dad would do when they started building again next month. When Nathan arrived home his Dad was not in and so he went to look around he started in the garage but found nothing out of the ordinary so he went to his father's room. He had a look around and didn't find anything and was about to leave when he noticed something hanging from the bottom of the bed so he bent down and pulled it off, it was a folder. Nathan opened it and found a load of documents inside he scanned through a couple of them and noticed that three letters kept popping up ELF Nathan had no idea what this meant, he then noticed some detailed blue maps with Ford manufacturing Plant Manchester written on the top.

"Oh my God" Nathan said allowed he had just remembered the news report he had heard this morning about the explosion at the car plant his father couldn't have had anything to do with that could he?

"Nathan, where are you" Nathan's Dad shouted up the stairs. Nathan quickly put the folder back in place and ran to the landing.

"I'm here" Nathan replied

"Well come down and see what I've got you" Nathan's Dad said. It was a PS3 and even though Nathan had wanted one he couldn't take his mind off the file he'd found. Nathan spent the next couple of days thinking about what he should do and decided that he was going to forget he found the folder as he loved his Dad and didn't want to get him into trouble and even if his Dad did have something to do with that fire that was all over now wasn't it?


End file.
